Parc Jean-Valjean
'Parc Jean-Valjean '''is a park operated by the People's Parks and Forests agency. It is situated along the Rivère Berri between Streeter, New Seoul, Staed, West Belfast, Colov, and East Blix. It is the world's largest urban park, and at any time there are usually at least 50,000 people in the park, with weekends frequently exceeding 4 million people in the park. During events, there can be as many as 40 million people in the park. The Park is internationally-renowned for its large events venue, ''Les Champs, especially Les Champs d'Ouest, which have hosted some of the world's largest concerts and most popular musicians. The Place Olympique was built to host the Olympics, but during the winter is a popular music venue, while year-round it hosts many sporting events. The Espace Pour La Vie is home to the largest zoo in the PDRD, the Parc Zoologique Blixien. The Botanical Gardens and the Parc d'Autochtones are some of the most popular gardens in the world. The Palais Blixien is one of the most beautiful Rupertland royal palaces outside of Rupertland. Composition Parc Jean-Valjean is composed of 31 divisions. All of the parks were overseen by the le Comité pour l'établissement d'un parc dans la newland de Blixe (CÉPB) when it was originally formed in 1854. The committee's Director from 1854-1893 was Josée Lafebvre (née Ritz), who worked alongside the Leading Architect, Richard Ofemile, a renowned Rupertland architect who worked on the project until 1890. West-end (14) * Parc Dosan ** Named after a popular park in Seoul, South Korea. It is inspired by traditional Korean parks. * Parc vers Streeter ** Named after the street Vers Streeter, indicating that it is going towards Streeter. It is known for it's large playgrounds and picnic areas. * Place Hali * Bois du Palais * Fôret Stadien * Parc Mariliselle * Jardins du Palais * Parc de la Libération * Place Fantine * Place Mont-Jean * Place des Anglos * Place des Souvenirs * Parc d'Afrique * Bois Blixien ** This is one of the four parks designed fully by leading architect Richard Ofemile. It is a forest park designed for long constitutionals (walks), with many winding paths and connections to East Blix. It is one of the quieter parks, and is known for some camping during the summer months. East-end (17) * Parc-Nord * Parc vers l'Iconique * Les Champs ** Les Champs were designed to host large parties and gatherings by the architect * Parc Colov ** This is one of the four parks designed fully by leading architect Richard Ofemile. It is known for its camping, and views of the Berri. * Parc Napoléon * Place Olympique Blixien ** This is one of two parts of the parc not overseen by the original CÉPB. It was constructed mostly on the area called the Parc Sportif, with portions of the Parc Napoléon and Parc Monceau also absorbed into the Place. It was built in the 1970s, with major renovations in 2010-2016. * Parc Montsouris * Parc Parisien * Champs de Victor-Hugo * Parc Monceau * Parc Centrale ** This is one of the four parks designed fully by leading architect Richard Ofemile, and is one of the most popular inner-parks. It is known for its Grand Mall, fountains, and amphitheatres. * Espace pour la vie ** Parc Zoologique Blixien * Les Jardins Botanique * Parc-sur-Berri * Jardins des Autochtones * Jardins Mont-Plésis * Parc de Blixe-est *